The present invention relates to a tool head for moving a tool.
Nothing in the following discussion of the state of the art is to be construed as an admission of prior art.
In machines, such as for example robots, production machines and/or machine tools, tool heads are used having a plurality of movable shafts for moving a tool so as to be able to move the tool linearly and rotatably. Such tool heads are used in particular in milling machines.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved tool head to obviate prior art shortcomings.